LA SORPRESA INESPERADA PARA LA FAMILIA STEELE
by Ada Gamez
Summary: Los niños del matrimonio Steele ya tienen 10 y 8 años. Olivia y Remington Jr. siguen creciendo pero parece que para el año 2000...la familia se agranda...


LA SORPRESA INESPERADA PARA LA FAMILIA STEELE

Olivia en 1999 tenía diez años y medio, muy bien en sus estudios y creciendo con absoluta libertad de pensamiento, belleza, sensibilidad y muy querida por sus padres que veían en ella a una personita inteligente y prometedora. Remington Junior estaba a punto de cumplir los nueve y era un niño tranquilo, feliz, amante de las computadoras a las que sacaba chispas con ingenio e inteligencia, jugaba al baseball y al soccer y disfrutaba de una niñez plena amado por sus padres siendo la debilidad absoluta de su mamá.

Remington y Laura consolidaban día a día un matrimonio de mucho amor y una relación laboral muy estrecha coordinada hacia las tareas de seguridad más que a las investigaciones de asesinatos o de malversaciones que solían muy esporádicamente aparecer, evitando los riesgos, aunque Laura amaba imbuirse de todas las tecnologías que ayudaban casi a la entrada del siglo XXI a brindar un mejor servicio y agudizar el ingenio para poner en jaque a la delincuencia que cada vez se "refinaba" más. Las joyerías, los bancos, las corporaciones, las grandes tiendas, las compañías aéreas, los edificios privados, eran sus mejores clientes y su prestigio había crecido lo suficiente para dar a la familia Steele un muy buen pasar.

Una mañana Laura y Steele amanecieron como era costumbre abrazados, habiendo disfrutado un amanecer amoroso y cálido de fines de marzo envueltos en la pasión que había permanecido inalterada todos esos años con idéntico fuego abrasador. Se complementaban y habían aprendido a no retacear un instante al placer de estar unidos con un amor dulce e intenso. Laura, convencida de que estaba adelantándose a la menopausia, había tenido algunos problemas con su ciclo y en sus acostumbradas listas de prioridades semanales anotó una visita a su ginecóloga y obstetra Martha Warren una adorable y experimentada profesional de gran confianza, que ayudó a traer a este mundo a su muchachito.

Dadas sus múltiples ocupaciones no pudo asistir a la cita y luego la Doctora Warren se fue de viaje y pasó prácticamente un mes hasta que la lista de Laura volvió a incluir la visita a la ginecóloga.

Pero ya corría el mes de abril y su período menstrual había desaparecido. Con casi cuarenta y tres años podría tratarse de una menopausia algo precoz y no se había preocupado pero a fines del mes, las náuseas matutinas y un enorme malestar que la aquejaba en las primeras horas de la mañana le advirtieron que algo más estaba sucediendo.

Martha rió con cierta beatitud y le bastaron pocas preguntas para determinar un nuevo embarazo de Laura. Su primera reacción fue pensar en la cara que pondría Remington, acostumbrado como estaba a su adorada familia "tipo". ¿Cómo tomaría la llegada de un tercer bebé a los 47 años de él y 44 de ella? Una simple prueba puso rayitas dobles en el examen de orina que no tomó más de dos minutos. Martha la felicitó vivamente muy feliz por la nueva vida y le aseguró que iba a tener un hermoso bebé si cuidaba de él como había cuidado de los otros. ¿Ya no era tan joven? Pero estaba saludable. Ella se alimentaba sanamente, seguía corriendo todas las mañanas, hacía sus ejercicios de barra y también nadaba por las tardes tres veces por semana. ¿Qué problema podría haber? El sexo podía seguir siendo normal en la pareja y no habría mayores cuidados que el consumo de los necesarios suplementos de hierro, ácido fólico, calcio y las vacunas necesarias para llevar mensualmente los controles. Ella iba a estar jubilada pero la dejaría en manos de un excelente médico, el Doctor Johanson pero no iba a dejar de saber de ella. Podría consultarle todo lo que quisiera.

Laura dejó la consulta y manejó camino a casa de memoria. No prestó atención al camino. Su mente solo estaba enfocada en la cara que su marido podría con la noticia. ¿Qué palabras elegir? ¿Volverían a la rutina de no dormir por las noches y escuchar berridos de un bebé histérico como ocurría si aparecían los indeseables cólicos o tendrían un descanso nocturno apacible con un amoroso Junior que había sido un bebé maravilloso? ¿Cómo se sentiría ella misma? ¿Otra vez hambrienta de sexo como cuando la gestación de Olivia que dejó pasmado más de una vez pero muy orgulloso a su "gallo de riña", el señor Steele, siempre dispuesto a cumplir con sus deseos carnales apasionados? Rogaba que su propia cara estuviera menos ruborizada y compuesta cuando llegara a casa. Tenía los nervios destrozados…madre a los 44…no podría…su bebé buscaría caderas más flexibles para expandirse…parir… oh, Dios querido! Asco y vómitos, contracciones de nuevo…

Esto no era lo que ella imaginaba para los próximos diez años cuando ya tendría una hija casadera y otro comenzando a experimentar otras cosas que no encajarían. ¿Ella de nuevo en la rutina de pañales y mamaderas? ¿Steele paseándose comprensivo si el niño o la niña tuviera cólicos nocturnos con la misma paciencia que lo había hecho ocho o diez años atrás?

Cuando llegó a casa se alegró de que Remington estuviera lidiando con las tareas escolares especiales sobre el 4 de julio que habían encargado a Junior en el colegio, tenían que presentar un informe a manera de ensayo y con la información recabada prepararían con mucho tiempo de anticipación una obra de teatro con los compañeritos de curso… eso lo distraería de ver su rostro y descubrir las mil preocupaciones que la aquejaban en su interior con la perspicacia de siempre.

Terminada una parte del informe que Remington escenificó para su hijo como si fuera un estadounidense más la historia del país y su independencia y el niño reía con su gracia para la actuación. Era la síntesis de un padre maravilloso. Laura sonrió intentando recobrar la calma.

Olivia fue a acostarse temprano la esperaba un día de mucha actividad ya que participaba de una exhibición gimnástica a la que su papá iría, y con una cena frugal besó a sus padres y se fue a la cama. Remington Junior hizo algún berrinche para dar por terminado el día pero finalmente reconoció lo agotado que estaba y besando a ambos detenido en especial abrazado al cuello de Laura dijo buenas noches y se fue a acostar. Con ambos niños "fuera de combate" como solía decir Steele, arropados y ya adormilados, los esposos se fueron a la sala a comer algo y beber un buen vino. Laura sostuvo su copa sin beberla.

Remington evaluó la botella y su copa ¿No es de tu agrado este Chardonay?

Laura negó con la cabeza. El hombre se sentó a su lado en el sofá y suspirando dijo Realmente estoy cansado. Hubo una tarde de locos en la agencia con todas esas cosas que estuvo explicando Harris de los algoritmos digitales y de copias de seguridad de alta ingeniería informática con las que aún no congenio y aquí en casa, había que resolver muchas cosas para mañana…

Sin darse cuenta del involuntario daño que causaría con sus palabras en la psiquis de su mujer sentenció: Me alegraré de tener muy pronto a nuestros hijos más independientes y que no haya los maremotos que implica ir y venir con sus cosas…ya les dejé listas las loncheras con sus almuerzos de mañana…¿y a ti como te fue con la doctora Warren en el control de hoy?

Laura lo miró. Dejó la copa en la mesita de café y rompió a llorar como jamás se permitiría a menos que algo la sensibilizara tan hondamente como el desafortunado comentario que él acababa de hacer.

Oh, mi amor…no sé como explicarlo….yo aún no me lo creo…

Remington la acunó en su costado aún sin entender del todo lo que ocurría.

El llanto de Laura se transformó en hipos intensos.

Cariño, mi vida…qué está sucediendo…?

Es…sñiifff…es…estoy…oh, Dios amor…estoy embarazada…

Steele se quedó a un paso de tragar un sorbo de vino. Abrió grandes sus ojos azules y la miró en perspectiva. Tragó el suave líquido tratando de no ahogarse.

¿Y eso como pasó?

Laura blanqueó los ojos. El llanto no permitía explicarlo…

Oh…amor yo creí que…oh, te juro que cuando mis períodos se ausentaron y regresaron tantas veces en los últimos meses era porque estaba entrando a la etapa en que ya…oh…mi amor…qué vamos a hacer?

Remington no cabía en sí de su alegría y sorpresa.

Amor, mi linda, dulce y complicada esposa…¿qué sientes tú al respecto? Martha que dijo?

Martha dice que todo estará bien, no habrá riesgos, estoy muy sana.

Entonces por qué lloras, mi amor? Sabes que te amo y que si bien nuestra familia estaba bien con dos pequeños…¿por qué no dar la bienvenida a un tercero? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás contenta?

Yo…ay, mi vida… ahora sí lo estoy…yo…tenía miedo de que tú…

¿Que yo qué?

Que tú te ibas a disgustar…

Lau…ra…cómo enojarme por algo de lo que soy responsable? No es solo tu bebé…es mi bebé y lo amo. Vaya…padre en el tiempo en que algunos ya son abuelos…

Laura lloró de nuevo y él se mordió los labios por la metida de pata.

Oh, Steele, no vas a empezar a pavonearte por habernos hecho esto…

Laura, me enorgullezco, no es pavonearme…yo…simplemente me siento joven, me siento vital…- expandió su pecho en una profunda inspiración acariciándose el torso con esa arrogancia tan suya que ella tanto amaba.

Abrázame… por favor abrázame…

El obedeció feliz de la vida. Nada como atraerla hacia su pecho y brindarle cuidado y protección aunque ella se negara a aceptar que tenía sus momentos de fragilidad.

Amor, es lo más hermoso en este momento de nuestras vidas. Dios nos está haciendo un guiño de confianza. ¿No lo crees así?

Oh, lo sé es casi algo milagroso…padres a los cuarenta y tantos…

Yo quiero cuidarte para que esté todo bien. Me encanta lo que te ocurre cuando te embarazas…

Le sonrió ampliamente en referencia a que la líbido de Laura aumentaba su apetito sexual y él estaba más que dispuesto a complacerla a llenarla consigo mismo una y otra vez tantas como ella quisiera recibirlo. No había momento más sublime que la belleza de su mujer preñada. La amaba apasionadamente por cargar todo eso suyo dentro de su ser.

Oh…hay que decírselo a los niños… y a la familia…

Esperaremos un poco más…

¿Cuándo llegará?

Humm creo que para los primeros días del año que viene…

Oh…un bebé del 2000

Qué crees que será?

Bueno, podremos saberlo si lo deseas ¿lo quieres Laura?

No, señor Steele…quiero la sorpresa. Pero en orden de preferencias…si es otro muchacho y es como nuestro Junior…estaré muy dichosa. El es tan dulce y sereno…

Bueno, sabes que yo me inclino por una niña, a su modo dulces y serenas también…pero creo que bendeciré el día en que sea lo que sea abra sus ojitos y sepa que soy su papi….

Dicho esto la besó tiernamente y la tomó en brazos para llevarla hacia el dormitorio.

TE AMO, Señor Steele…

TE AMO, Laura Holt… (Continuará)


End file.
